


When The TARDIS malfunctions...

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: Delorean, Gen, TARDIS - Freeform, grumpy doctor, possible broken tardis, tardis malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: When the TARDIS malfunctions, landing in 2015 by mistake, it collides with Dr Emmett Brown's DeLorean, after some examining of both the Time Machines, and a chat, Dr Brown had no problem with his machine, but the TARDIS seems to not want to take off. Leaving the Doctor frustrated, Chloe teases him to top it all off.Prompt:"Come on, when has my calculations ever been wrong...?""Well...""Come on, that was one time"





	When The TARDIS malfunctions...

The Doctor and Chloe are set up for their adventure on a Wednesday, and clamber into the TARDIS. The Doctor plays around with the console for a few minutes before the TARDIS whirrs off into the universe. But all of a sudden, the TARDIS goes haywire, shaking and losing control, an unexpected lurch sent the Doctor and Chloe flying to the metal floor. With an oof sound Chloe sits up, watching the Doctor do the same.

“Doctor… what is happening?” her shaky voice says.

“Not sure. But I’ll work it out.”

With shaky legs, he tries to get up and tries to keep balance while walking over to the console while the TARDIS kept threatening to tumble him once again. He reaches the console, holding to it for dear life as he messes with some buttons and levers, just anything to settle the shaking and out of control problem. Meanwhile Chloe stays on the floor, and just looks up at the Doctor. No matter how many buttons and levers the Doctor played with, nothing would settle the troubled TARDIS.

Just then the TARDIS lands with a loud thud, and a big bang occurs outside. The console sparks and smoke emerges from it. He still grabs the monitor to investigate but the monitor had shorted out due to the sparks. Not even the navigating system was comprehending with the Doctor’s instructions. The Doctor looks concerned at the TARDIS doors that appeared to now be dented inwards.

“What was that? Did we hit something?” Chloe said, as the Doctor holds out his hand to help her up.

“Erm, I don’t have any clue. I’ll go check.” The Doctor’s shoulders shrug.

The Doctor walks up to the doors, and he struggles with them, but as soon as he opens them, he is coughing, he was met with black smoke. And that’s when he saw it, a strange looking silver car had collided with the TARDIS. He steps out, Chloe not far behind him, to examine the damage. The TARDIS has black smoke coming from the engines, and so does the strange silver car. The Doctor walks over to the silver car, examining it from afar, even overlooked it a second time with his Sonic Specs. When all of a sudden, the car door flew open. Out steps a white haired, concerned looking, man, dressed in red and yellow, with a white lab coat over the top, maybe crazy too, but still supposedly normal, stepped up to the Doctor. The Doctor looking also rather concerned, is this person harmful? But is soon met by a hand held out, ready to shake his hand.

“Oh my, sorry about this… my companion has seemed to have gotten us lost. My name is Brown, Emmett Brown. But most people call me the Doc.” Doc explained.

“Um, my name is… erm,” the Doctor paused not wanting to seem weird since he uses Doctor too, “John. John Smith. And my companion, Chloe.” He removed his Sonics.

They all shake hands, and then a young man dressed in denim jeans, white and black shirt, and a denim jacket, comes to Emmett’s side.

“Hi. Marty. Marty McFly, Doc’s companion.” Marty introduces himself.

While the Doctor and Chloe examines the TARDIS, Emmett and Marty examine the DeLorean.

“So sorry about your police box…” Marty said.

“Hmm, my TARDIS actually…” the Doctor said without thinking first.

“Your what?” Marty replied.

“Ooh, sorry. I meant… Oh never mind. This police box is called a TARDIS, it’s a Time Machine.” The Doctor explained.

“Oh cool. Ours is too, isn’t that right Doc?”

“Sure is, Marty. The DeLorean is a wonderful piece of technology I created back in 1985. It’s great. Now this TARDIS however I have never seen.” Emmett said.

“The TARDIS also known as Time And Relative Dimension In Space, is from a planet called, Gallifrey. The TARDIS seemed to malfunction today, causing me to crash into your DeLorean. So sorry about that.” The Doctor explained.

“Well we weren’t supposed to end up in the year 2015, were we Marty?” Doc Brown laughed.

“No Doc.” Marty replied.

“Well must be going.” Emmett explained, “Places to go, places to see.”

“I have to agree.” The Doctor agreed.

Emmett did some slight repairs on the DeLorean before they were seated back in there, before driving off, the Doctor staring, as the DeLorean, hit 88 kilometres per hour, seeing blue neon lights lit up on the sides of the car. Red and blue sparks engulfed the car, appearing and disappearing in all directions. The Doctor had to cover his ears when he heard the metallic screeching. A brilliant explosion of blue light, followed by two fire trails, symbolled the sudden disappearance of the vehicle.

The Doctor chuckled, “Nice chap.”

“Yeah sure, but he just crashed into the TARDIS.” Chloe said.

“You wouldn’t know it, would you?” The Doctor said examining the now somewhat repaired TARDIS.

Chloe turns around to look at the TARDIS too. She was amazed as a few minutes ago the TARDIS was bellowing black smoke and was dented, and a couple of the windows were smashed. But she turned and was surprised to see the TARDIS had minimal damage now. She went to turn to the Doctor, but he had disappeared. She walked into the TARDIS interior, and found the Doctor playing around with the console. As soon as he saw Chloe enter the TARDIS, he clicked his fingers, Chloe hears the doors thud closed behind her.

She headed over to the Doctor, when suddenly an unhappy grinned fell on his face when he pulled down the lever and the TARDIS refused to take off, the time machine almost making a groaning noise followed by a loud screech.

“Doctor…” Chloe said.

“Sorry. Slight malfunction, we will be out of here ASAP.” He replied.

The Doctor got on his knees and began to look under the TARDIS attempting to find the fault that caused the malfunction in the first place.

“Hey Doctor…” Chloe mumbled.

“Chloe now is not the time for this, but yes what’s wrong?” he said.

“How did we end up in 2015, anyway, when we were supposed to be elsewhere? You always get us in the wrong spot Doctor.” she asked.

He get’s up from the floor, wiped his hands on his pants, and frustratedly just stared at her… “Oh, come on, when have my calculations ever been wrong before?”

“Well…” Chloe began.

“Oh, come on, that was one time….”

Well after the TARDIS crash and now a broken non-dematerializing TARDIS to repair…. The doctor was in for a hell of an evening….

The End :)


End file.
